kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Kugatachi
Kaname Kugatachi (久賀舘 要, Kugatachi Kaname), also known as Freya, was the Third Fist of Ragnarok and a user of Kugatachi Style jōjutsu. She joined Ragnarok in order to learn techniques from Ogata, but never met him. Freya has her own personal attack team called The''' Valkyries' and believes that in order for women to be as strong as men, they have to resort to using weapons. First Year College Student and Instructor of Kugatachi Jou-Jutsu Dojo. Appearance Freya is a fairly tall and very attractive dark-skinned woman with blue-eyes and short messy brown hair. She also curvy eyebrows and a thin scar running across her left cheek. She is slender but noticeably curvaceous and athletic in frame with broad shoulders and flare hips. She also sports a well-endowed chest with a fairly muscled and well-toned built. Usually, she is seen in a form-fitting light-blue sleeveless-shirt and dark blue spandex pants with an orange leather jacket with which she hides the pieces of her staff in the jacket sleeves and a golden eye-like pendant around her neck. During the Ragnarok Saga, Freya wore dark gloves with golden insignias shaped like the roman numeral for "3", but after joining the Shinpaku Alliance she began wearing a regular pair of gloves as a substitute. Recently, Shigure has given her Steel Arm Guards, along with the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. Personality Freya is a calm and stoic person, who rarely shows emotion, though unlike Loki, she clearly cares for her underlings. Despite strongly believing in the rules of Ragnarok, she is not completely heartless and actually puts her principles of the '''Katsujinken (The Saving Fist)', likely ingrained into her by her master, before them: she let Kisara, a former loyal subordinate, go peacefully after the latter storms their headquarters and declares a challenge against Freya, who says that she had already been punished for her treachery by the Valkyries. Freya also refuses to continue after Kisara breaks her staff, believing that once her staff is broken, it is already her defeat, and acknowledges Kisara for her strength. While a very strong fighter and almost disregarding her gender, she has the fear of mice which she displays with very girlish reactions, jumping into Thor's arms to escape the mouse, much to his enjoyment. She also seems to be a tad sexual, performing the seductive pose that Kensei asked her to perform in order to learn about a technique that Kenichi just used in a fight (though maybe she is just willing to go to such lengths in order to win). More recently, she shows a more friendly, big-sister like side in front of Kisara. Freya also seems to have a crush on Ukita as noted by Miu but doesn't seem to act on it, most likely to give way to Kisara and just remain a third-party. Recently, she eagerly accepts a double date that Ukita arranges alongside Takeda. It is seen she might have feelings for Takeda which is shown when James Shiba believes they are a couple causing her to blush. She does however, show jealousy when another girl Shiratori, starts to have eyes on Ukita as well. Like Shigure, Freya doesn't seem to have much modesty, as shown when she had no problem walking about topless in the hotelroom she was staying in with Kisara and says she always sleeps topless. Skills As one of the original three Fists of Ragnarok, Freya is a highly skilled fighter, and was overall one of the Three ace fighters of the organization. She has been trained by her grandfather since a young age to inherit their family's Kugatachi-ryu (Kugatachi-style) and is skilled enough to train others into capable fighters. *'Weapons Expert: '''As the Third Fist of Ragnarok, Freya is easily at an advanced disciple-level at least though this is only limited her family's Jojutsu style as seen in her battle against Kisara. As a weapons-specialist, Freya has great proficiency in numerous types of weapons, having personally trained her Valkyrie Squad to use their respective weapons. Despite her versatile weapon skills, Freya's primary and preferred style of combat is with her jo staff. While having yet to complete her grandfather's training, Freya has become highly proficient in the basic usage of her jo staff and the various techniques of the Kugatachi style. She also has impressive aim, able to hit a bottle of water out of Ikki's hand and send it into Ukita's face. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While not her preferred Fighting Method or Style, Kaname is capable of fighting with fists. Her skills are great enough that 'Ryuto' her former superior, openly acknowledged her fighting level and was forced to use his 'Seikuken' to defend from her assault. Kaname's unarmed attacks are in fact another part of her training of '''Kugarachu-Style', which mainly utilizes strikes akin to actually wielding her staff. *'Expert Strategist and Tactician: '''In addition to her superb skill, Freya has repeatedly shown a keen intellect. From a single glance at her opponent's, she can determine a basic idea of their current thoughts despite their demeanor. In battle, Freya is also shown to be very resourceful and calculating. While a staff is already the most versatile of weapons, Freya has modified hers staff for even more versatility. It is now shorter and can be disassembled into two smaller parts for more options in battle. This also giving her a tactical advantage of hiding the two parts in her jacket sleeves. When fighting, she will usually begin by gauging her opponents to better understand her opponent's skill and tactics. She is also highly adept at using the battlefield to her advantage, even turning her opponent's own strategy against them. *'Great Physical Prowess:' In addition to her noticeably shapely figure, Freya also sports a respectively well-muscled one as well. To make better use of her fighting style, Freya puts considerable effort into her physical conditioning. This is most commonly seen from her lifting large weights. With her strict training, Freya has become very well-rounded in battle. She has shown considerable strength in staff strikes that can knock out a behemoth of man in a single blow, speed that even one as alert as Miu had difficultly following and agility that allows her to scale most terrains and adjust her position even in midair to strike at any direction effectively. *'Expert Teacher: Not only has she proven herself to be a skilled fighter, Freya has also shown herself to be a very skilled teacher. She has been teaching the disciples at her grandfather's dojo in her spare time, and has also taught college students part time as well. She has also personally trained her Valkyrie unit to use their weapons, has even helped Kisara Nanjo with her training from time to time. History Kaname trained at her family's dojo as a student of her grandfather ever since she was a kid. During this time, she develops her skills as a martial artist and also develops her belief that in order for women to be as strong as men, they have to resort to using weapons. The exact reasoning for this belief has yet to be revealed. Sometime before Kenichi entered Ryozanpaku, Kaname began street fighting as a way to make her belief a reality. During this time, she meets Ryuto Asamiya and learns about his master Ogata Isshinsai. Interested in learning more about Ogata, Kaname agreed to join Ryuto in his pursuit of creating a new organization of fighters. She, along with Ryuto and Shougo Kitsukawa became the founding members of Ragnarok, helping in the overall creation of what becomes the Eight Fists. During her time in Ragnarok, Kaname gathers a group of girls who shares her belief in weapons, and begins training them in the use of various weapons, dubbing them "The Valkyries". During her time training the Valkyries, she one day comes across a young Kisara Nanjo, and after saving her from a group of thugs, she takes an interest in her and recruits her into Ragnarok as the newest member of the Valkyries. According to Kaname, one day as a member of the Valkryies, Kisara was ambushed by a group of gang members and left behind to fight them by herself, and by the time Freya and the other valkyries showed up, she defeated them singlehandedly, but then started attacking them instead and had to be restrained till she calmed down. As time passes, she grows quite fond of Kisara, making Kisara her number one apprentice, till the day she finally decided to make Kisara pick a weapon of her own. She defies Freya's suggestion to pick a weapon to fight with, opting to use her legs instead, and eventually decides to leave the Valkyries to start her own gang within Ragnarok, independently aiming to become one of Strongest members of Ragnarok instead of being what she believes Freya wanted her to be. After this, her relationship with Kisara becomes quite more staggered than before, rarely seeing her anymore and practically losing touch with her. Kisara's goal of reaching the top of Ragnarok eventually becomes true, as she is welcomed as the eighth and final member of the Eight Fists. '''Ragnarok Saga 'Betrayal Arc' After three of the Eight Fists quit Ragnarok, she begins to wonder about the mystery behind the Shinpaku Alliance, the likes of which caused the Fists to defect. After hearing rumors of Kisara potentially defecting as well, Freya sends her Valkyries to conferm wether or not this is true. After her Valkyries are defeated, she later witnesses Kisara barge into Ragnarok's headquarters and declare her challenge and resignation from Ragnarok. When Miu and Kisara are alone one night, Freya and the Valkyries arrive and Miu fights the Valkyries while Kisara fights Freya. During Freya's fight against Kisara, she manages to keep the latter at bay with her staff techniques, until Kisara breaks her staff with her double drop kick, refusing to continue once her staff is broken. Freya and her Valkyries were not present during Loki's failed overthrow plan, Berserker and Hermit's fight, or during Kenichi and Odin's final showdown. After Kenichi defeats Ryuto, Ragnarok oficially becomes disbanded, leaving Freya and her Valkries to strike out on their own. After Ragnarok disbands, Freya and her Valkyries began training privately in order to maintain their goal of becoming stronger. During this time, she and Kisara seem to begin talking to each other on friendlier terms again, becoming even closer than they were before. She continues to train with Kisara and even teams up with her against armed opponents. After countless advances from Niijima asking her to join him, he tells her about the coming threat of Yami, and about the upcoming DofD Tournament. Eventually, Freya also decides to join the Alliance and so do the Valkyries. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'DofD Tournament Arc' Freya fights as part of Shinpaku during the Desperate Fight of Disciples, wanting no part of their group until coerced that she could fight strong opponents at the tournament. Like the others, she is motivated by Mizunuma's dedication and reason to fight and rushes out with Takeda, Kisara, and Thor to eliminate the other Black Squad members, narrowly saving Thor from being beheaded by Captain K's steel wire and fights alone against him. The block walls serve to disadvantage her, forcing her to face the maze of wires that her opponent has set up. Freya shortly gains the upper hand when her opponent accidentally traps himself in a ring of steel wires, though is forced on the defensive once again when her enemy latches onto an overhanging wire above and uses the advantage of the higher blocks to attack. She propels herself up to his block, greatly surprising him as she straddles him and shoots her staff just short of his throat. She requests her opponent to "live on", supported by Diego Carlo, who believes that the loser must obey the winner. She mentioned taking a liking to Ukita during the tournament and displays a slight degree of naivity or dedication to the advice of any master to advance her techniques, believing Kensei when he told her to do a sexy pose, under the guise of "training". While training during the night, Freya, along with Thor and Takeda, are assaulted by Sho Kano, who injures her severely and prevents her from participating in Shinpaku's next match. During the invasion of Despair Island, she teams up with the other injured Shinpaku members and Hermit and defeats Fortuna with some difficulty. 'Yomi in School Arc' After returning home, she graduated high school, became a first year in college, and now teaches in her family's dojo, during which she, like the other captains of Shinpaku, is approached by Kajima Satomi, who offers her a choice to join Yomi or die by their hands. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Freya is kidnapped by Yami, who use her as ransom to coerce her grandfather into joining their ranks. She is saved by the invading Shinpaku Alliance and Shigure, and later, by Niijima, who uses his Revolving Colony Ukemi '''to break her fall from the truck. She thanks Kenichi later with a present and her affection for Ukita is shown when she has another present in her bag with a ribbon on it. Okinawa Arc She is later seen along with the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance following the Ryozanpakou members to a remote Yami base that Kenichi and his masters were planning to invade, and was seen demonstrating her surfing skills as she gracefully rode up the waves. Freya later checked-in inside a local hotel, where she rented a room together with Kisara. And after taking a bath, exited the bathroom with a towel over her head to dry her hair and is wearing nothing but her panties much to Kisara's chagrin when she sees Freya, flabbergasted by how well-endowed she was. Freya doesn't seem to notice Kisara's embarassment and proceeded to ask her room-mate about how things are going with Ukita, only to be denied that anything was going on between Kisara and Ukita. Freya then laid down on the bed, musing on Kisara's comments. She was then asked by Kisara to put something on, but Freya resists, stating that she always sleeps topless. She then plays cards with Kisara and Ukita under the belief that it was a peaceful night unaware that the masters already left. Yami Transport Data Arc When Niijima gains data from the attack on Okinawa, the Alliance goes to deliver it to the Congressman named Ishida, but had been captured by Yami. When the Alliance was in need of assistance, Freya, Siegfried, and Thor (though he landed off course) jumped out of a plane to assist them. After arriving, Freya and the others defeated their opponents while Kenichi's group also arrived. When the data Niijima had was destroyed by Ishida who was revealed to be a member of Yami, the group all fight together against him. The Shinpaku Alliance and Chikage were about to fight a losing battle until Sakaki showed up and easily defeated him. Sakaki congratulated the Shinpaku Alliance for their strength and clearing Ryozanpaku's name. The Tidat Kingdom Arc After hearing of Miu being kidnapped by Junazard, she offers her assistance towards Kenichi in an effort to help find her. She is later present when Rachel decides to help find her and they find Miu's location and let Kenichi know. Return to Japan Arc When Ukita and Takeda plan a double date, Freya is asked by Takeda to join in and she decides to go with him in an attempt to bring Ukita and ]]Kisara together. When Ukita compliments Kisara about her skirt, she wonders if she should have worn one as well, only for Takeda to state she's sexy in her jeans. They go bowling and Ukita notices what a girly voice she has when she sings karaoke and she says this is the first time she sang in front of others. Afterwards, some thugs arrive thanks to Takeda's master James Shiba and when Ukita tries to protect Kisara, Shiratori defeats them. Freya and Takeda join in as well, with Freya promising Ukita that she won't let him be cut down again (unaware that her actions hurt his pride). Titan Arc Following the discovery of a Yami base, Freya and all of Shinpaku with Kenichi and Miu go out to help the masters, but they are forced to stay put (though Freya notes it's for the best). After the masters head off, the limo that picked up the YOMI members the others day runs into them and are shocked to see Berserker and a new member named Lugh and Lugh decides to see how tough the Shinpaku Alliance is. Freya is then shocked to hear from Siegfried that Lugh is blind. She later watches as Takeda fights Lugh alone. As Takeda prepares to sacrifice his left arm to attack Lugh, Freya becomes worried, but Kenichi steps in and saved them both from damaging themselves. Lugh then leaves, but not before promising Takeda that he'll crush him first. She later goes to the amusemnet park with the Alliance and comments they may be having too much fun lately, but Takeda claims this is natural for them and that Ukita complained he couldn't come and yet she decided to go also and asks where is Ukita. She then leaves them to get some drinks and as she notices that the park is empty at night she is greeted by Ryuto, shocking her. She tries to take her staff out to fight him, but she quickly realizes she doesn't have it on her. As she tries to break off a rail, Ukita arrives and tries to help and gets thrown into the river by Ryuto. She then starts fighting without her staff prompting Ryuto to notice she's able to use unarmed fighting styles. Freya states she's trained to use staff techniques even without a staff on her. As she strikes, Ryuto locks her arms in his wheelchair and as Freya asks if he's trying to have her and the others join YOMI, Ryuto says otherwise stating they are all just fodder for YOMI and the plan of the Eternal Sun. As Freya tries to reason with him, he refuses to let her go knowing she's trying to deceive him. He then shows shock seeing Miu and Rimi's fight wondering if this is cause of there Dou ki. As he notes Miu has gone wild, Freya continue to demands to be freed saying she won't hurt him but he says she's lying. When asked about if all of YOMI releases ki like that, Ryuto says only Rimi, but then goes on about Lugh and how he stands out more than any other YOMI member and how he's the closest to becoming a master. As Ryuto mentions a strong ki near them, Freya is shocked to see Ukita thrown by Chikage and finally manages to free herself from Ryuto's wheelchair. As she attempts to help, Kisara tells her not to, stating it's her fight. Freya then stands above them watching her fight with Chikage. Eventually, when Ukita is on the verge of death Freya finally enters the fray. However, as Chikage is talking to her inner mind, Fray uses this time to grab Ukita from the battle. As Chikage regains her senses, she bursts into tears over what she did. Just then, her master Mikumo shows up lamenting she didn't break Chikage enough and knocks her out, prompting Freya to shout her anger at her harming a child, but Mikumo says they are the ones harming her and tells her to pass on her message to Kenichi too and leaves with Chikage, prompting Freya to do the same before the fire gets bigger. As the park burns down, Freya along with Kisara manage to met up with the rest of the alliance, and escape. The Eternal Sunset Arc Days later, Niijima greets most of the aliance after the battles and points out how Rachel and Chikage haven't gone to school lately and Tanimoto is going to school like nothing happened. When asked about Kenichi and Miu's wereabout's, Niijima states that they went to see the people who got out of the darkness: Ryuto and Rimi. Several days later, Freya along with the rest of the captains, gather at the base waiting for Kenichi and Miu. Kenichi and Miu notice that Apachai and Shigure have been waiting at the base asleep the whole time, waiting for everyone to show up. After watching Miu's clothes getting cut off after trying to wake up a sleeping Shigure, Freya mentions that the Valkyries all tried the same thing and got their clothes cut off too. Shigure then wakes up and tells them that she has something to give them, and then takes the bag away from a sleeping Apachai and hands all of the captains the arm protectors that she made for them, then demonstrates how strong the gear is against a weapon, which amazes everyone. Later, she is informed of Shigure's capture by Kenichi and Miu. She notes that the Katsujinken are at a disadvantage now. She then thinks to herself how apart from the Elder, her grandfather has not yet returned from his trip and is likely to be fighting somewhere. Once the alliance learns of her location, all the alliance members set out with Okamoto to find her. While on the way to save Shigure, Freya engages in training with the others against Okamoto who informs them of their weaknesses and how to get stronger. While resting in their quarters, Freya questions whether they can trust Okamoto to which Niijima agrees he's suspicious. After Takeda reveals that Miu's father is the leader of Yami, Freya is shocked. As everyone gets ready, Ukita expresses to Kisara that he will protect her and to use his body to "block bullets, step on me, and go forward", despite Kisara rejecting this notion she does say that she will protect him. Freya adds that she will also protect him, to the surprise of Kisara and Ukita. Just then Okamoto enters to tell them of there arrival and the Shinpaku Alliance readies for battle. After Okamoto takes out the soldiers at the bay, Freya and the others dock on land and enter the forest. As a soldier asks how they are able to maintain their demeanor despite being young Freya responds that they have been hardened by their experiences in many battlefields. Once they are ambushed by Yami soldiers to which Freya and the others are able to easily fend off, much to the soldiers surprise. After Okamoto agrees to hold them off on his own with his men, Freya and the others escape. After reaching a waterfall, Freya and the others are confronted by the YOMI disciples. After seeing them launch towards them, Niijima tells Miu and Kenichi for them to take advantage of the situation and run. Though hesitant, the trio leave after Freya and the others encourage them to move ahead. After they leave, Freya and the others lunge towards the Satsujinken disciples. Freya begins her fight against Siegmarigen and, after the latter mocks her for her choice of weapon, Freya protects Ukita against Siegmarigen and lands a blow to the back of his neck. As the battle progresses and the alliance becomes overwhelmed by the armed division, Chikage suddenly defends them on the grounds that the armed division has no honor ganging up on them. Confused, Freya asks why she's doing this as Chikage replies that they will be supporting the Shinpaku Alliance, albeit temporarily, in order to protect their masters' pride. Once they start to overwhelm the weapons team Hyougo starts to have them work together more effectively. Just then, two masters: Chin Sougaku (crescent moon spade) and Ortal Sin (jamadhar) arrive and begin to put pressure on them. However, Ryuto, Renka, Koan Shokatsu and Genson Ryu, Renka's fellow disciples, also arrive and attack the enemy reinforcements. Once Ryuto tells them what to do, Freya fights along side the alliance against Ortal Sin. In the end, Yami is finally defeated and arrested, ending the war. Later, Kaname begins spending more time with Takeda at Shiba's gym, helping Takeda with his training and Shiba recover from his injuries against Yami. Despite their growing closeness, Kaname and Takeda bashfully deny being a couple as during Shiba's teasing. Battle Log '''Past Battles *'vs gang members (won)' Present Battles *'vs Kisara (loss)' *'vs Captain K (won)' *'vs Odin ('undecided')' Team Battles *'Team Shinpaku Alliance vs. Black Force Team (won)' *'with Thor and Takeda vs Sho Kanou (loss)' *'With Tanimoto, Kisara, Thor, Takeda and Siegfried vs Fortuna (won)' *'with Kenichi vs Bantou Master (escaped with Niijima, Kenichi loss)' *'with Kisara, Siegfried and Takeda vs Yami weapon's division (won)' *'Shinpaku Alliance vs Ishida (interupted by Sakaki)' Trivia *She is named after Freya, a Norse fertility goddess and leader of the Valkyries. *She is shown to be afraid of mice when she saw Touchmaru after Fortuna's defeat by jumping to Thor for protection. *She prefers to sleep wearing just her underwear, as shown in chapter 383. *It is implied that she has a crush on Ukita. During the D of D tournament, when she and Kisara overheard Kenichi and Ukita discussing their interests in Miu and Kisara, respectively, Freya noted that she wouldn't mind someone like him having a crush on her. Also, after the Shinpaku Alliance rescued her and her grandfather from Yami's Armed Division, she visited each of its members to thank them and give them presents. Ukita's present, as noted by Miu, was the only one to have a fancy bow on it, to which Kaname became embarrassed about and quickly left. Kaname is one of three girls that has fallen in love with Ukita. The other two are Kisara and Shiratori. Ultimately, seemingly accepting Ukita having eyes only for Kisara and the feeling reciprocated, Freya has moved on and since begun pursing a relationship with Takeda. *She prefers the staff as her main weapon, and carries it in two separate parts within her jacket. She is still adaptable enough to use other everyday items that ressemble her staff as well. Site Navigation Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Female Category:Weapon User Category:Sei Category:Kisara's Rivals Category:Former Villain Category:The Valkyries